


[Podfic] Just Peachy

by only_more_love



Series: Put On the Suit Discord Stony Stocking 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sausage Party (2016)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Puns, Bottom Tony Stark, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Download Available, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Food Issues, Food Metaphors, Fruit, Gen, Getting Together, Graphic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mortality, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Non-Graphic Violence, Permanent Injury, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Podfic for "Just Peachy," by peppypear. Recorded for PoTS Stony Stocking 2019.Steve has been in love with Tony for as long as he can remember. Will he be able to summon up the courage to confess his feelings?“You can keep staring, but it’s not gonna make Tony fall in love with you any faster.” Bucky said matter-of-factly, leaning on the wooden divider. “Grow some pips already, Steve.”AU where Steve is an apple and Tony is a peach.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Put On the Suit Discord Stony Stocking 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620832
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	[Podfic] Just Peachy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peppypear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppypear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just Peachy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182945) by [peppypear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppypear/pseuds/peppypear). 
  * In response to a prompt by [peppypear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppypear/pseuds/peppypear) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> I hope you like this, Pear! <3
> 
> For the following request:
> 
> -any fic/art/moodboards/podfics based on my fics are much welcomed too!  
> The intro music is borrowed from Steve Miller Band's "The Joker."

Fic by peppypear  
  
Read by only_more_love

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/capableofcomingoutalive/capable%20of%20coming%20out%20alive.mp3).

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7ip6bkl3xyc3u8e/Just_Peachy.mp3/file)

28:44 || 55.65 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Hope you enjoyed; if not, I wish you luck in finding something else to read/listen to that hits the right spot for you. Comments and kudos are always treasured, and I do respond to all comments, though it sometimes takes me a while. If you've enjoyed this story/podfic, please consider letting me and/or the author—[peppypear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppypear/pseuds/peppypear)—know.


End file.
